


Run Away With Me

by MandyxoxoPayne



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, Harry is famous, Liam is not, M/M, Rock Star Harry, Smut, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyxoxoPayne/pseuds/MandyxoxoPayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles, mega famous rock star has had enough.  Enough of the limelight, enough of the endless parties, the constant touring and the demanding of hit after hit after hit.  What he once loved is now the reason why he wants to runaway and fall off the face of the earth.  So he does just that, runs off in a foreign country in hopes that no one will recognize him or find him.  But in the midst of finding himself again an unexpected stranger on the train flips his world upside down. What was once dark and gray is now filled with vibrant colors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ohyeah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohyeah/gifts).



> This story is for Astrid, who has bugging me to write her a backpack!Harry AU ever since the trip to Machu Picchu with Liam happened. Happy birthday babe, and thank you for pushing me to write NASCAR!Harry *kisses*
> 
> This story is based on [THIS](http://mandyxoxopayne.tumblr.com/post/140983126274) post

* * *

 

I held my phone out, the city lights sparkling on the screen as I snap a quick picture and uploaded it to Instagram.  Added a quick filter, typed out what will be my last words to my fans and clicked post.  
  
Before I sat my phone down on the desk, _All the love, always - H._ is liked and retweeted thousands of times with fans analyzing the picture and trying to make it out to be something it's not.

None of them will guess this is a goodbye.  
  
I've had enough of this life style. When I signed the contract for my record deal after winning the X Factor, I never expected my life to come what it is today. In less than 5 years, I put out 4 records with countless of singles. I've been touring for just as long and the interviews, meetings, appearances were too much.  
  
All of that didn't even come close to the lifestyle I now had.  I couldn't go anywhere without a bodyguard, a simple trip to Starbucks became a whole ordeal that makes me not want to go. My days and nights were flipped. I have men and women at my door looking for a hookup or for me to fall hopelessly in love with them. The drugs and alcohol was handed out like candy, and the money flaunting around was used as napkins.

That, is not me. No matter how much I try and distance myself from it, I always get dragged down. One sip becomes two, and then the whole bottle is gone. One sniff turns into a constant sniffle and a high I can't shake.  The blood in my veins was toxic, turning my once pure heart jet black.

I can’t live like this anymore and I needed out.

The decision to leave everything has been a whisper in my ear before it became so loud that it’s all I thought about. I’d stare at the front door of a hotel, wondering how fast I could run before my bodyguard or the fans mobbed me.  There have been times where I would sneak away during meetings, only for someone to find me in a stairwell.  They’d asked where I was going, and I’d just give them my dazzling smile and say I got lost.  It worked, every time.

So tonight, I’m making my run for it.

I’m currently locked up in a 5 star hotel in Peru having just got back from an after party for the celebration of a successful sold out concert.  It was the first concert on a world tour that I was dead set against.  I was worn out and the songs no longer met anything to me.  I fought tooth and nail to get out of it, but it fell on deaf ears.

I grabbed my backpack that was filled with the essentials, my passport and wad of cash that will get me where I need for the next month, or however long I can disappear for.  I’ve been planning my getaway for a while now; I made sure to know where the closest train station was in each city in correlation to my hotel.  In the city I’m in now, it’s right across the street and there’s a ticket to no-man’s-land waiting for me.

A letter to my manager sat next to my abandoned phone, words that I’ve been repeating for the last year will finally burn truth.  I know the moment I walk out of this hotel room, there’s no coming back.

My fans will eventually forgive me for what I’m about to do, but my label won’t.  None of that matters though, because I need this.  

There’s another way to end all of this, but even I can’t resort to that.  It would hurt my mother too much, and having her have to identify my body in a cold morgue in a foreign city is not how I want her last memory of me to be.

I shook that thought out of my head, grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath.  The next step I take will be for the better, it has to be.

******

Anxiety engulfed me the moment I stepped out of the hotel room.  No one was around, not even the ever present bodyguard that followed my every move, but I still felt anxious like any second a door would swing open and rough hands will grab me.

I hightailed it to the stairs, pushing back every thought of being caught and tried to conceal myself under a hood.  My feet echoed loudly with every step I ran down and I swear my heart was beating just as loud.

Pushing through the exit door I thought I would feel relief, but instead I was met with warm air that engulfed me with panic.  Everywhere I looked it felt like all eyes were on me.  It was late, but early.  Night owls and early birds mingling, coming and going.  Everyone had a destination and mine was a quick jog across the street.

No one noticed who I was.  No one could see my hair tied up underneath my hoodie.  No one could see the tattoos littered across my skin.  Nothing screamed _Harry Styles, Rock Star_ and for once in my life I faded into the background like I was just another person out on their morning jog.

Every step away from the hotel, the tight strings around my heart started to break.  When I stepped onto the platform with my ticket in my hand, the breath I’ve been holding was finally released.  And when I was in my seat in a fairly empty compartment with the train leaving the station, I knew I was free.

Free from my sins and free from my life.

I’m no longer that man who is so easily recognizable all over the world.   I was now simply, Harry.

 

******

 

I must have fallen asleep sometime after the train left the city.  The sunlight reflected off my face and the tires on the track screeched causing me to wince and to fully wake up.  I shouldn’t have though because the uneasiness I felt for being alone for the first time, in forever, started to creep in.  I blinked open my eyes only to find warm brown ones staring back at me.  Instantly I sat up, fear running a muck in my mind and just as fast as those feelings came, they vanished.  

The brown eyes turned out to be a guy my age, lightly tanned skin, wearing ripped jeans, boots and a flannel.  His head was covered in a beanie that looked ridiculous on him.  But then he smiled revealing bright teeth and a small dimple on his left cheek.  All my fears were calmed by this stranger who sat across the table from me because of a simple smile.  “Knew it was you,” well, until he opened his mouth.  
“No idea what you’re talking about,” I dropped my accent hoping he’d drop the subject and not call me out.  A quick glance around the train told me the car was pretty full, hence why he’s sitting across from me.  
He laughed, a beautiful sound that had me wondering why he was alone, that laugh was to be heard by everyone. “Oh, c’mon,” he eyed me intensely like he was trying to make me say it. I just shrugged and pulled down the sleeves of my hoodie, concealing my tell all tattoos. “So, if I were to do this,” he sat up straighter and made a show of removing his beanie and cleared his throat.  He locked eyes with mine and he gave me this grin like he knew what he was about to do will expose me.

Five words.

Five words that I’ve sang a million times over.

 _Where Do Broken Hearts Go_ flowed out of his mouth better than I could ever sing it.  His voice was low and rich and silky smooth.  But those five words had me moving so fast I didn’t realize what I was doing until it was too late.

I kissed him.

My lips covered his with urgency, shutting up the words flowing out of his mouth. It was messy and awkward with a table between us, but I couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss when his hand landed on my cheek and held me in place.  I was afraid he would push me away but he didn’t, but instead tilted his head so our lips slotted together perfectly and there was no mistaken of the soft moan deep in his throat.

I pulled away slightly embarrassed by what I just did, but the light shade of pink on his cheeks confirmed he was taken back by the whole thing.  “Shouldn’t you know my name before you kiss me like that?”  
I smiled at him and fell back into my seat.  The soft padding of his lower lip felt good between mine and the rush of heat in my body left me flustered and needing more of him.  
“Well?”  
“Lips so good I forget my name.” I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head as he continued to hum the melody to some song on my debut album. “Sorry,” he bit his lip and laughed again, “I’m Liam, and obviously I’m a huge fan trying my best not to fanboy right now, and failing.  Miserable.”  Liam hid his face in his hands and continued to laugh, when he looked up at me, his bottom lip that I wanted to suck on was caught between his teeth. 

“And what’s Liam doing on a train in the middle of Peru?”  He padded his bag on the seat next to him and looked out the window.  
“Finding myself.” Those two words went straight to my heart and stole the air out of my lungs. “I wasn’t happy, and whenever I looked out the window, I couldn’t help but wonder if my happiness was elsewhere.  So I’m looking for it.”  
“Have you found it yet?” I couldn’t help but ask, but I need to find mine.  
Liam looked at me with conviction in his eyes, “I have a feeling today might be that day.” 

Silence followed us afterwards as the train continued to pass through small towns and villages.  How was it possible for two lost souls to meet like this?  Liam seemed determined that today would be that day, he’s so sure of it!

I wanted that for myself.  Wanted to know what it felt like to be truly happy and have no cares in the world. “Where are you heading?”  
“Machu Picchu, it’s the next stop.  Since I’m already in this part of the world, I thought why not?  Makes sense to.”  
“Can I come with you?” The words were out of my mouth before I truly thought it over.  
“Harry Styles, wanting to tag along with me?  Don’t you have some massive venue to be at for a world tour?” What he said should make me mad, but he said it so genuine like he couldn’t believe I ask.  
“4:30 this morning, I left my hotel room with no destination in mind and now I’m sitting across from some fit bloke I just kissed so he wouldn’t out me to the whole train.  So it’s safe to say a concert is not happening tonight.”  
“You think I’m fit?”  
“Is that the only thing you got out of that?”  
“Yup!” He gave another laugh that was quickly becoming my favorite sound in the world.  
“Liam.”  
“Payne,” he offered.  
“Liam Payne, you are something else.” 

The train slowed down then, everyone in our cabin getting out of their seats.  I sunk into mine, pulling my hoodie back up and not making eye contact with everyone.  Once we came to a stop, Liam stood and grabbed his bag, but made no move to leave.  “Come with me if you want to find yourself.  I promise it will be worth it.”  He held out his hand for me to take.  I looked up at him and in that moment I saw my future, a future full of surprises and never ending adventures.

And a small part of me (okay maybe a huge part) hoped Liam would be there by my side.

 

******

 

We were huddled together on a bus, giggling because some teenager recognized me and said my name.  In response, I gave her my dazzling smile and winked at her.  She screamed unable to do anything else but stand there as I climbed aboard the bus.  Liam thought it was hilarious.

“Do you realize how much power you hold in that smile?”  
“No?”  
“You pretty much just killed that girl.”  
“Would my smile work on you?” I leaned forward and gave Liam the full display of dimples, and when his eyes started to glaze over, I took a bite out of the sandwich in his hand.  I made a show of moaning and licking my lips and blinked my eyes at Liam like nothing in the world.  
“Maybe this is a bad idea.” His voice cracked and I laughed. 

The rest of the journey to Machu Picchu was better than I could have imagined.  Liam told me his life story, how he wanted to be a singer but things didn’t work out.  Nothing worked out for him, so against his parents’ wishes; he put Uni on hold and decided to travel the world.  I told him I was shocked to hear his familiar accent and found out that we actually grew up near each other.  The more he told me about himself, the more I could see the old me in him.  That sparkle I once had in my eye was bright in Liam’s, and I prayed he would never lose it.

He never asked one question about me, why I’m here and not wherever I needed to be.  Not anything about my music, my money, whether I had any hookups.  Liam treated me like a long lost mate and the longer we hung out, the more I knew there was no turning back.

“C’mon Dimples, this is our stop.”  
“Dimples?” I hopped off the bus after him, taking off my hoodie and throwing on some shades and my favorite hat.  
“Yeah, you keep flashing them at me.  Those things are lethal!” My eyes followed Liam’s movements as he removed his flannel and tied it around his waist.    
“Those guns look lethal.” I raised my eyebrows at him as he stood before me in a white tank.  Tattoos shined in the bright sun and I couldn’t help but wonder if there was any more hidden.  
“Stop being a flirt.” Liam bumped his shoulder next to mine and grabbed my hand. 

He didn’t let go all the way up the side of the mountain, and even if he tried, I wouldn’t let him.

 

******

 

“Stay with me under the stars tonight.”  
“Hmmm?” I peeled my eyes away from the breathtaking view before us and met Liam’s questioning ones.   We’ve been here all day; walking around and exploring the old ruins, and then we found ourselves sitting side by side not saying a word at all.  The silence was comfortable, welcoming.  I felt peace in my heart and the loud noise in my ears was a distant memory.  
“Stay with me, tonight, under the stars.” He was so close to me, his lips ghosting over my ear.  It sent a shiver up my spine and I leaned into him, turning my head so my lips met his in a soft kiss.    
Somewhere behind us, the sun began to set and the people slowly disappeared.  We were in our own little world, kissing and touching each other, like if we let go, it would all go away. “Just as long as you’re there in the morning.”  
“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He kissed my nose and pushed himself up on his feet, holding out his hand to pull me up. 

We followed a tour guide to where Liam had a tent for the night and as we sat around a campfire, I couldn’t help but wonder if it was this easy.  Time stood still around us; no urgency, no place to be.  Nothing was set in stone and if we wanted to stay here for a week, we could.  I was waiting for guilt to ambush me, but it hasn’t. “Mind if I use your phone for a sec?” He didn’t question why I didn’t have one but handed his over easily.  I turned on the camera and made him take a selfie with me.

I know I shouldn’t, but I felt like I had to.  I needed to let my family, friends and the fans that truly cared about me know that I was okay.  I owned them that at least.

_Finding myself.  Which meant I found him.  When I’m no longer lost.  I will sing again. - H_

I uploaded it to Twitter, knowing within seconds the world will know I’m still alive, and Liam would be the mystery man that I ran away with.

Liam laid out the sleeping bags so we were halfway in the tent with our heads out the front, laying side by side.  We were far away from everyone else, like we’ve been all day so we wouldn’t bother anyone. “Look at the stars, look at how they shine for you,” Liam sang underneath his breath, snugging even closer to me.  They were absolutely breathtaking.  I’ve never seen anything like it before.  The sky above us glittered, stars trying to outshine the others.  Liam pointed to a falling star, “make a wish.”  I wish this, whatever it is, would never end.

Liam continued to hum “Yellow” underneath his breath, his arm snaking around my shoulders so I was lying on his chest.  I could hear how fast his heart was beating and I wonder if he could feel mine.

“Liam?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’ve got stars in your eyes,” I sang to him, “what a feeling to be a king beside you.” The stars were long forgotten when Liam smiled, leaned in and kissed me with so much passion and want that I held onto him tightly.  
  
My heart fluttered out of my chest when his hand moved from cupping my cheek to down my side, sliding further down until he rested it on my waist.  He took that opportunity to lick along my bottom lip, sucking on it until my tongue captured his.  
  
Liam dug his fingers into my skin, pulling me flush against him.  I moaned when I felt how hard he was, so thick and long behind the flimsy material of his sweat pants. "Is this okay?" Liam breathed into my neck, sucking on my Adam's apple before dragging his teeth to my collarbone, planting opened mouth kisses wherever he could.  I answered Liam by grabbing his hand on my waist and moving it to where I so desperately needed relief. He let out a groan, squeezing me through my pants and kissing the hiss that left my mouth.  
  
In a crazy rush, Liam moved away from me and he laughed when I chased after him with a kiss, “hold that thought."  He ordered me to move, throwing the pillows deeper into the tent and zipping us in so we had privacy.  I watched with hungry eyes as he took of his hoodie, dark hair covered his chest and my eyes followed the tight muscles to where that hair left a trail that disappeared into his pants. "I've never had anyone look at me like that before."  
"Like what?" I cocked my head to the side, waiting for his answer.  
"Like you want to ravish me."  
"And?" Liam attacked me, pushing me back so he could straddle my hips.  
I moaned loudly at the contact, his hands sneaking underneath my hoodie and pushing it up. "Oh, and what other tattoos will I reveal when taking off your clothes?" He helped me take off my shirt.  
"Guess there's only one way to find out."    
  
Liam kissed the smile off my lips as he moved down my body.  Every tattoo was explored in great detail with his lips and tongue.  His teeth grazed over my nipples and the further down he went, the heavier my breathing got.  Liam looked up at me when he reached the top of my sweat pants and he wasted no time pushing down the material.    
  
I was so turned on, so impossibly hard.  My cock laid on my stomach, curved slightly towards my belly button.  Liam never broke eye contact with me as he wrapped his fingers around my shaft and lowered his head. 

I hissed when his tongue snaked out and licked the precome pooling at my tip.  I wasn’t prepared for the way he opened his mouth then, taking me in completely until I hit the back of his throat.  It was obscene with the way he hollowed his cheeks, and rolled his eyes into the back of his head like he was enjoying this just as much as I was.

Liam released me with a wet pop, his lips covered with come and drool.  I sat up and reached for him as he continued to jerk me off with expertise.  I licked his bottom lip, tasting myself on his tongue before I bit him harshly, “I want you, Liam.” He held back a moan and closed his eyes.  
“Are you sure? I mean, we don’t have to.”  I placed my hand on top of his and stopped his movements.  
“Feel how hard I am?” He whimpered a yes against my lips, “this is all because of you, and I want more than one taste.” I grabbed Liam’s other hand and brought it up to my lips.  He watched with a lustful haze as I sucked on two of his fingers and guided him to my entrance, “all of you.”  I left out a soft moan when he pushed past the rim.  I haven’t been touched this in a very, very long time, but with Liam, I wanted it… almost to the point where I _needed_ it. 

I helped Liam get out of his pants so we were both lying naked side by side.  It was so easy how everything was coming together; his body molded to mine like it was made for me and me alone to explore.  His hand hooked around the back of knee and I couldn’t help but dig my nails into the dimples in his lower back.  He giggled into my neck when I realized how ticklish he was on his sides.  I wanted to hear this laugh, this body, this man, for as long as I could.

The giggling subsided when my leg went over his hips and I found myself on top of Liam then.  He worked me open with some lube I had and was thankful the condom he provided.  Liam was bigger than anyone who I’ve been with before, but that all disappeared into the back of my mind when I lined him up and sunk down on him, oh so slowly.

Liam growled, grabbing my hips and squeezing them tightly.  I closed my eyes as the delicious burn of being stretched opened filtered throughout my body.  It was sharp and painful but underneath all of that was this immense pleasure that I longed for.

I moved my hips against Liam, going slow at first to adjust, but then I moved in such a way that had me crying out. “Liam,” I moaned, falling onto my hands on his chest so I could move my legs behind me. He wrapped his arms around my back, moving his cock in and out of me, faster and faster.  
“Harry,” his voice straining, like he was still holding back. “You feel so good.” 

I arched my back, meeting Liam’s hips with mine.  Thrust for thrust. Touch for touch.  I lost myself in the feeling.  The way his tip hit me in the right spot, the way his hands moved up and down my side and to my thighs.  He left out little whimpers and moans, biting on his lower lip before releasing with a loud “fuck.”

My body felt alive with raging fire and passion.  Every move Liam made had me running toward that ultimate high.  “Fuck, I’m not going to last long,” I admitted, already reaching for my neglected prick that was aching and was in desperate need of release.  
Liam pushed my hand away, “I want you to come on my cock.” I shivered at his words, my body ready to obey his command.   

Liam’s held me in place as he could fuck up into me.  His strong muscles bulged out of his arms and the way he was digging into my hips told me I would have a bruise there in the morning.  

His movements started to stutter, the tall tale sight of his orgasm washing over his body.  Liam’s mouth hung open in a silent moan, his eyes closing shut and his body stilling as he shattered into a million pieces.  It was a beautiful sight watching this man let go, his body shaking with his release, a loud moan on his trembling lips.

Watching Liam being so blissfully fucked triggered my own orgasm.  I closed my eyes, holding my breath as every muscle in my body tensed.  Liam continued to move against me, hitting my spot over and over again. My body went rigid, falling onto Liam and crying out in pleasure.  My cock twitched, come spilling out onto both of our stomachs.

Liam kissed me tenderly, like he didn’t want this moment to be rushed.  His hands were on my back, lazily dragging his fingernails up and down and just caressing me like he doesn’t want to let go. Truth be told, I don’t want him to.

After we caught our breaths and cleaned up, I laid with my head on Liam’s chest looking back up at the stars.  When I woke up this morning I thought I would be in constant fear, looking over my shoulder and wondering when I would be outed and thrown back into the prison I was living in.

Liam was the freedom I’ve been longing for, and one day with this man wasn’t enough. “Run away with me,” I whispered into the summer’s breeze. He laughed, moving so we were side by side. “I mean it. We can find your happiness and I can find the reason to sing again.”  
“If today is any indication of how the future will be, I won’t have to look far for my happiness.” Liam’s words hit home with me and I knew deep down that this moment could be the first step towards mine as well.  
“I have a feeling I won’t have to look very far, either.”  Liam gave me a huge smile that made my heart skip it never had before and yeah, Liam for sure will be the reason why I sing again and I prayed that he’d never give me a reason to stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some love and kudos - maybe, just maybe this could be turned into a series ♥


End file.
